muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
MiG-21 Balalaika
A first-generation Soviet Tactical Surface Fighter developed from the F-4R Phantom, with modifications and specifications geared towards higher mobility. It is named after the Russian stringed instrument of the same name, and is a reference to the shape of each of its jump units resembling a balalaika. History The MiG-21 was developed from the F-4R due to a need for a domestic TSF. As the Soviets were fighting on their own lands with the BETA, they required a machine that could enter and exit close-combat situations reliably and with all due speed, as well as handle close-combat against the BETA well enough. The MiG-21, while being based off the F-4R, handles differently from its base machine. Its arms and legs have been simplified and excess armor removed, and its shoulder units are notiably smaller. Other changes include a wire cutter plate added to the front of its head, presumably to protect the main sensor unit from flying debris or the occasional Tank-class, and its jump units utilize Russian components and designs rather than the F-4's own. In terms of armaments, the MiG-21 could use both the WS-series of weapons and the later Soviet-developed A-97. MiG-21s of the German Democratic Republic could also wield Type-77 Battle Halberds imported from China; the equipment remained rare as few pilots were able to master the heavier weapon, and more often than not, NVA pilots were seen utilizing the DS-3 Schurzen Multi-purpose Supplemental Armor to supplement the survivability and close-quarter capabilities of the MiG-21. Early MiG-21s were simply reworked F-4Rs instead of factory productions; the process to convert a Phantom into a Balalaika ususally took a day. It is interesting to note that the MiG-21 is the only Soviet TSF to be descended from the F-4 lineage, while the vast majority are operationally closer to the F-5. Deployment The MiG-21 is used by the majority of Warsaw Pact countries and the Soviet Union. After the separation of central Europe from Soviet influence by the BETA advance from the Minsk Hive following the failure of Operation Palaiologos , the German Democratic Republic began manufacturing their own MiG-21s by analysing their first-production batch of TSFs delivered by the Soviet Union. Several MiG-21s are used by the [[666th TSF Squadron |666th Schwarzesmarken]], 661st and other laserjagd squadrons deployed to the Oder-Neisse Defence Line in the German Democratic Republic to destroy Laser-class BETA during engagements, allowing artillery and air support to work with greater effectiveness in supporting the defenders. The MiG-21s of the 666th were also present during Operation Neptune to spearhead the assault on the Gulf of Gdansk alongside US, European, and UN tropps. MiG-21PF To counter electromagnetic interference from heavy metal clouds, a variant of the MiG-21 was produced, equipped with a larger and improved sensor mast to facilitate higher detection and communication performance. The MiG-21PF is manufactured in small numbers, with one unit notably operated by the German Democratic Republic's 666th TSF Squadron commander Captain Irisdina Bernhard. MiG-21bis The refined and final production variant of the MiG-21. J-8 Communist Chinese production version of the MiG-21, featuring the multi-sensor head unique to Chinese TSFs. Trivia *Unlike the real-world MiG-21, the Muv-Luv MiG-21 is a marked departure in terms of its origins, being the half-child of a nonexistent F-4 variant rather than a continuation of the earlier MiG-17/19 fighters. *The Chinese J-8 is actually not a straight production of the MiG-21; that position is reserved for the J-7. The actual J-8 was an early modification of the MiG-21 into a twin-engined interceptor, with years of upgrades changing its apperance until the final product was well removed from the MiG-21 in appearance. *The J-8 was originally slated to appear in a segment of Muv-Luv Alternative to showcase part of the diversionary assaults on BETA Hives during Operation Ouka. This segment was cut from the final production. Gallery MIG-21_soviet_camo.jpg|MIG-21 with Soviet markings mig_21_squad_1.png|MiG-21's from the 666th TSF Squadron heading into battle. mig_21_squad_2.png|A MiG-21PF leading 2 MiG-21's mig_21_1.png|A MiG-21 in CQC mig_21_2.png|A MiG-21 with a Melee Halberd mig_21_3.png|A MiG-21PF and a standard MiG-21 Category:TSF Category:Schwarzesmarken Category:TSFIA